Miso Ramen and Pocky
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: This is Miso Ramen, Pocky , and Shooting Stars reposted. Its very different now. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: SasuNaruLover No own pwecious Naru-chan ................................ But I'll buy him for 50 Bucks. = '-' =

People , this my first fic, so... DON'T HURT ME!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Miso Ramen, Pocky, and Shooting Stars 

"The stars are really beautiful tonight." The speaker was none other than the usually hyperactive Naruto lying down on his roof that night , who seemed depressed. The roof was his favorite place to think and relax. This day was Valentine's Day.

'I hate Valentine's Day,' thought Naruto. This Valentine's Day was the same as every other year, receiving no chocolates or attention while the bastard Uchiha Sasuke received mountains of chocolates big enough to flatten someone. (A/N: Like Sasuke! ='--'=)

Yet, this was not the only reason that Naruto was upset. It had to do with some thing from this morning...........................

Flashback

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled to Sakura (A/N: the bitch) when he saw her in the street that morning. But who was that that ALMOST ALL the girls in Konoha and her were chasing. Why it was none other than our own Sasuke, whom Naruto had a huge crush on secretly, trying to get away from them all. He was running like hell, spurting a few curses as he tried to get away from the crazed fan girls.

Suddenly, Sasuke ran right near next to him, grabbed him, and pulled him away from the stampede of fan girls before Naruto got trampled. They ran as fast as their legs could take them, and Naruto and Sasuke finally lost them lost them by sharply turning into an alley.

"Thanks for the help, Sasuke," Naruto said sourly after the fan girls had passed them. Unfortunately, for lil' Naru-chan the alley was quite narrow and Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. Naruto felt his face heat up.

"You're welcome," Sasuke muttered under his breath being the lovable bastard that he always is.

Sasuke's P.O.V. ()()()()()()()

"You're welcome," I muttered. For some strange reason Naruto was blushing, and he looked really kawaii.

' Hold on, did I just think that NARUTO is cute?!' Sasuke thought with surprise.

Sasuke cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"Well, I'll see you later Dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto as he left the alley

Sometime L8tr ()()()()()

"Hello, Sasuke," said Sakura as she greeted Sasuke in the woods.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, I've heard a rumor that you and that loser Naruto are friends. Is it true?" Sakura asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Me, friends with that Bakemono? No way!" Sasuke quickly replied to protect Naruto because if any of the villagers knew that he was friends with the orange ball of sunshine, they would accuse him of corrupting the young Uchiha. Unfortunately for him, the person listening to Sasuke's and the Pink Bitch's conversation didn't know about this and heard only what they said.

The unknown person stood up and slowly tiptoed away without being detected. The unknown shinobi stepped into the light after getting away from the pair. The shinobi was none other than............................................................................ .............................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................... ya know who.

Owari =-=

..

Who knows, I might make a sequel for this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! I got u guys! I thought that was funny with that cliffy. HAHAHA! TT Any who Back to da story.

The person was none other than................................... Hinata! ( Bet u were expecting Naruto, huh!) Her hands covered her mouth out of shock and surprise. She had to tell Naruto right away!

An hour later ( after Hinata found Naruto and told him all about it)

" So that's what happened?" Naruto asked. Outside, he was calm, but inside, he was breaking down. The one he loved hated him!

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," said Hinata.

" Thanks," Naruto said with a huge fake grin plastered onto his face, "Bye."

"Oh that reminds me, Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto," she said as Naruto left.

End Flashback (O (O)(O)(O)(O)

' Why does it hurt so much,' Naruto wondered. He silently cried by himself. He looked up and saw a shooting star. He made a wish.

"I wish that Sasuke would love me back," he whispered just loud enough for any one near him to hear it.

"You......... love me, dobe?!" A voice said behind him, sounding shocked. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke standing there on the roof with him. Naruto looked down not wanting to look at Sasuke.

"Why are YOU here?" Naruto said, his voice filled with poison.

"You didn't come to the bridge today, and Kakashi-sensei made me check up on you. What's wrong with you, Dobe?" Sasuke asked forcefully.

"I know what you said to Sakura about how you think about me. I am NOT a FUCKING BAKEMONO!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke brought up Naruto's eyes to meet his. "Dobe, look me in the eyes," Sasuke said caringly.

Hesitantly, Naruto looked at Sasuke to see instead of cold emotionless eyes, to see only love and warmth in Sasuke's eyes instead.

"Naruto, Aishiteru," Sasuke told him as he brought his lips down to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's lips on his. Sasuke traced Naruto's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Naruto complied, opening his mouth for Sasuke's tongue to slip in. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth and Naruto of course being the uke just moaned loudly. 'Naruto tastes like miso ramen and pocky,' Sasuke thought. This made him crush his lips harder to Naruto's.

Finally, the two lovers broke.

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan," Sasuke tenderly whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Aishiteru, Suke-chan," Naruto whispered back.

They cuddled together, looking at the stars. Then Sasuke spoke.

"................................ When did I become Suke-chan?"

Owari ='-'=

SNL : So that was my first fanfic. If anyone likes it, pwease review.

And if u want, I'll make a sequel if at least 5 people ask for one.

My muse DizEKitsune [(='-'=)= Her] says: Please review otherwise SNL will cry and believe me, please review otherwise she's gonna give me a migraine the size of Sasuke's ego. =T-T=


End file.
